Lean on me
by csi101
Summary: Nick's feeling the strain of losing Grissom and Warrick and all the changes at work.  Good thing his best friend has strong shoulders to lean on.  Sara visits Nick at home - just friendship.


**Just a one chapter story this time. For Mma63 - another Nick and Sara friendship story. Not the multi chapter you requested in your last review - but I am keeping it in mind. **

Sara parked her car outside the neat looking bungalow and smiled to herself.

She had been married for almost 18 months and had spent a lot of that time away from her husband - working in Las Vegas with her 'old' team mates for two weeks at a time before jetting back to Europe to be reunited with the love of her life. She would spend 10 days with him in Paris before jetting back to Vegas to begin the cycle again. It was taxing, but it was worth every sacrifice to spend quality time together.

This time was different though.

This time - he was coming to her in Vegas.

She hadn't told her co-workers about Grissom's arrival but figured that in a few days, when he arrived, it would be a nice surprise for them all. And she figured that they all needed the distraction.

It had been a tough few days.

They had finally, after months of investigating, tracked down the serial killer that they had dubbed Dr Jekyll. But it had not been straightforward.

Nick had been shot in the process.

He had been exceptionally lucky that the shotgun blast had not killed him. Instead, he had been sore for the last few days, but even that had improved.

And then the news had come through that Nate Haskell had stabbed Ray Langston. But as news had come through that he was going to be OK, things got even worse.

While attending Officer Clarke's funeral service a bomb blast had nearly killed Nick for the second time in the space of four days. Again, he had escaped serious injury.

Understandably, he had been shaken up but, forever the cowboy at heart, he had tried to make out that everything was OK.

So, with a spare couple of days before her husband arrived and no plans for how to fill in the time, Sara had decided Nick could use a friend and had arranged to drop over to his house with a movie and some beers. Surprisingly, he hadn't declined the offer or brushed off the need for a helping hand.

She knocked on the front door to Nick's home - arms laden with beer and Chinese food.

The door opened and Nick appeared, wet haired and shirtless - a towel draped over his shoulders which he was using to scrub his short hair with - clearly having just stepped out of the shower.

He gave her a half embarrassed smile and ushered her inside.

"Hmmm, not bad," she teased. "Y'know, you didn't have to freshen up just for me, Nick."

He snorted and scowled at her as he relocked the door.

"Trust me, Sar, I did. Just been on a run. Was a little ripe when I got home."

"Well, time to undo some of that good work - I brought beer." she said.

Nick gave a tired smile.

"Just what the doctor ordered," he replied, "Just drop them in the kitchen and we'll get started. I've just gotta find a shirt." he mumbled as he headed back into his bedroom.

Sara cast a perving eye on his retreating body and raised an eyebrow before heading into through the living area to the small kitchenette.

She glanced around his modest home. She hadn't been over here for ages - it had been quite a regular occurrence for the two friends to catch up at each others home's for a beer and movie night before she got married. At times Warrick had joined them. The three of them had been very close - all similar in ages and abilities and they had each other's backs no matter what.

And then everything had changed.

She had left Vegas.

Warrick had been killed.

And then Grissom had left as well and they had gotten married.

The only thing that had remained constant was Nick. He was still at the lab (albeit promoted to Assistant Supervisor), was still single, and was…still Nick.

Dependable.

But she knew him well. She knew him probably better than anyone else in Vegas. And she needed to make sure for herself that he was really OK. She had seen the two Nick's after Nigel Crane, and again when he was recovering from the traumatic burial - the smiley, confidant, "everything's alright" Nick that he presented outside his home, and the Nick that let down his defences within his home. There had been lots of movie and beer nights after both of those events. Lots of talking. Lots of listening.

Sara opened some of the kitchen cupboards and until she found a couple of plates and began spooning out the Chinese food on to each one.

Nick reappeared in a clean shirt and smelling clean and fresh.

"Ahhh, Sar, darling', you're an angel." he said with a smile as he smelled the food and scooped a piece of chicken up in his fingers.

Sara smiled and picked up both plates - his with chicken and hers with tofu - and headed for the living room, Nick following with the beers and slid the movie into the DVD player as he passed by before settling next to Sara on the sofa. She passed him his plate of food and the two friends sat back to watch the movie. They watched the film in companionable silence, munching through their takeaway dinners. Partway through the movie, Nick reached for his bottle of beer and, for the first time, Sara noticed the slight tremor rippling through his hand. She frowned a little and reached out to rest her hand against his.

"Hey," she said quietly, "Are you OK?

Nick pulled back instantly and quickly replaced the beer on the coffee table, not making eye contact with Sara.

"Yeah," he mumbled, embarrassed, "yeah, I'm fine. No big deal."

He could sense Sara's intense gaze without looking. One thing about her, she was like a little terrier - once her interest was stimulated she'd never let up. Her hand moved to rest against his shoulder. Still he refused to make eye contact.

"Hey, Nick." she continued, "You've had a rough week., it's only normal to be a little shaky."

He sighed beside her and grimaced a little as he finally turned his head to look at her. He looked a lot older than she remembered and she reminded herself that he was only a couple of months older than she was - just shy of 40.

"I killed someone today, Sar." he said in a voice only slightly more than a whisper.

Sara looked at him silently for a moment then nodded and reached out to take his hand in hers.

"It happens, Nick." she said simply. "It's an unpleasant reality of this job."

Nick nodded slightly and dropped his head back down, concentrating hard on what was left of his dinner.

"Nick, you didn't have a choice. It's shoot or be shot."

"Yeah, I know," he said, pain clear in his voice, "but I've never had to kill someone before and now I've taken two lives in as many weeks."

Sara fell silent but kept his hand tightly held in hers and rubbed his knuckles gently with her fingers. She knew from experience that there were no words which would make him feel any better.

After several long minutes, Nick broke the silence.

"I think I need a holiday." he said simply, bringing a hand up to rub at his face.

She shrugged.

"So, talk to Catherine. Have a couple of weeks off…longer if you need it."

Nick snorted humourlessly.

"I can't Sara." he said before picking up his plate of Chinese food again and pushing it around the plate with his fork. "I can't leave the lab short handed again."Sara shrugged at him.

"You're not indispensable, Nick." she said. "We could schedule it for when I'm around - it'd be no different to when I'm away. If you can make it though to when Ray gets back, then I don't see it would be a major problem."

Nick shrugged and fell silent.

"Things have changed so much, Sara."

Sara shrugged with her eyebrows - no argument there.

"So, what are you saying?" she asked quietly, "Are you thinking of leaving Vegas?"

Nick shook his head almost instantly then shrugged.

"Nah…..I don't know. Maybe I just need a break, y'know?"

Sara snorted and smiled at him.

"Trust me, Nicky…I know." she said, "But Vegas gets in your blood. I got to the point I could barely function. After what happened with…you know…Natalie…I just couldn't be here anymore. I had to get out. It took several months but I actually really missed this place."

Nick smiled and skewered a piece of chicken onto his fork.

"Are you sure it was Vegas you missed, or maybe someone who was in Vegas?" he asked, mouth full of shrugged.

"Well, yeah, of course I missed Gris - and you guys - but I really missed being home. It's a bit like a knife's edge here, y'know - you walk that fine edge between loving it and hating it - but it's still home."

Nick nodded and skewered another piece of chicken.

"Take some time out, Nick. Find yourself again. You're a great CSI and a great assistant supervisor. You've worked damned hard to get where you are. Take a month and get out of Vegas. Clear your head."

Nick turned his head to meet her gaze.

"I've missed you, Sar." he said quietly, "I wish things were like they used to be."

"We can't go back in time, Nicky." she said giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go. "And that's not a bad thing. Life changes - imagine how dull life would be if nothing changed. Why ride the merry-go-round when you can ride the roller-coaster."

Nick chuckled at the analogy and this time Sara saw some of the old Nick return to his eyes.

"God, I miss Grissom." he said.

Sara smiled again and raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing Thursday night?" she asked

"Nick shrugged.

"Going to work." he said quietly.

"Before work. Come out to dinner with me…and my husband."

Nick's smile widened.

"Gris is coming back to Vegas?" he asked disbelieving.

"Not permanently," Sara replied, "but he's coming back to visit for a month. He'll be catching up with everyone while he's here and wants to put some feelers out for consulting work in the area. So, dinner on Thursday?

"I'd be delighted." he replied.

**Please take a moment to review. I know I usually write the Nick/Catherine/Grissom characters, but I have been watching some of the old episodes and remembered how much I liked the friendship relationship between Sara, Nick and Warrick, so thought I'd try a couple of stories about them. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
